Stress Relief
by jaraismylife
Summary: Peter x Harry smut. Basically they're both hot and they need to do some M-rated stuff. Review if you like and want more. PM me suggestions. Give it a go. They both switch from Dom to Sub. So you know, enjoy ;)


**Basically um...I love James Franco, and I love Harry Osborn and all that...so yeah..**

**review? and I'll write more**

Harry didn't know why he did it.

But he found he could pour out everything to Peter. About his near abusive father, about how he had never really had a love life, the failing grades, the doom and gloom of one day inheriting this mansion, how to deal with life in general. And he could say anything and everything to Peter, about how he felt, and his super smart best friend would listen to him, and his advice, though sometimes he hated it, would always be perfect.

They finally reached Harry's room, where they were going to play video games, and eat popcorn, and relax a little. Peter was pondering the latest problem. All in all, the moral of the long-winded story was, that Harry was stressed. He watched his best friend as he stood on a chair to reach the video games that were hidden on top of the bookcase, for fear his father would take them from him. And he found his stomach lurching when Harry's shirt rode up as he stretched for the game cases. He saw a muscled stomach, and a V-shape running down into his trousers.

He found himself stepping closer, wanting to see just where that V-shape led too. But he swallowed hard and shook his head. He couldn't. What was he thinking? When suddenly Harry fell as the chair tipped slightly, and Peter, with his lightening fast, Spider-man reflexes caught him, and lowered him down. "Thanks Pete," Harry sighed, but he wasn't as impressed as he was the first time Peter had saved him from near death. He had realised Peter was something else, he didn't know he was Spider-man, but he knew he was more than what he claimed. More than some science nerd and photographer. "What would I do without you right?" his green eyes blazed in fury, and he dropped the games, and ran a hand through his hair harshly "My dad's right! I can't do anything by myself!" He collapsed back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his head. He stared up at the ceiling through his fingers "What's the point, Pete? In anything?"

"Oh Harry..." Peter said sadly, not sitting beside him, and glad that Harry couldn't see how Peter was looking at his torso, and the way his legs were spread slightly. "You just need some stress relief." And without truly knowing what he was doing, but believing in himself completely as he silently kneeled between Harry's legs, and before the Osborn even knew what was happening, with his Spider-man speed he had pulled down Harry's trousers, and his pants.

Harry lurched in confusion "Pete!" He cried in shock "What are you-"

Peter shot his web at Harry's shoulder, flinging him back down onto the bed, and keeping him there "Relax, Harry, okay? Just a little stress relief." And without further adieu, he took Harry's long, thick member in his mouth. Harry's back arched off the bed, in absolute _pleasure. _Harry had never had someone go down on him before, but this...this was fantastic. Peter's mouth seemed to know exactly what he was doing, his tongue flicking over the tip and licking the underside. Harry was harder than he had ever been in his life, faster than ever.

"Oooh..." He groaned in pleasure, writhing, and trying to sit up but the web keeping him down "Oh Pete...P-Pete please..._faster."_

Peter Parker, who was kneeling between his best friends legs, sucking his hard dick, was surprised. He had expected disgust, and resistance, but Harry was...he removed his mouth to examine his friend, to see him arching his back, writhing, a light sheen of sweat covering his eyes in absolute pleasure, whispering _his _name under his breath. Begging him to go faster. Peter reached up and ripped away the web, before resuming his place. He sucked harder, more pressure from his soft lips, and started bobbing, pumping faster and faster, his one hand on Harry's knee, the other gripping the base, and fondling the balls. Peter was so close to coming in his pants, just from seeing his friend in this state, he was rocking his own hips against his jeans, desperate for friction.

As soon as Peter deep-throated him, a new burst of pleasure rocked through Harry, stronger than ever before, and he sat up, his fingers tangling so tightly into Peters soft hair. "Faster, faster, faster!" He moaned, forcing his friends mouth up and down, and up and down, grinding his hips against his face as he neared orgasm. "Oh Pete...fuck...yess! YES! Oh...ooooohhhh Peter!" Peter's tongue was everywhere, swirling as though this was all he was good for.

And Harry came with a loud cry.

He came for a long time, harder than ever before, right into Peter's throat, and his friend swallowed it all. In exhaustion, Harry collapsed onto the bed, his dick softening. Peter lay beside him, regaining his breath. "So..." Harry whispered, still reeling "That was..."

"Stress relief." Peter replied back, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ah." Harry nodded, grinning slightly "Let me know whenever you're stressed. I'd love to return the favour."

**Line Break**

As soon as Harry had found out who Peter was.

He had to have him.

And now the bed was hitting the wall due to Harry's particularly forceful and well placed thrusts into Peter's arse hole. Peters legs were on Harry's shoulders, and he was lying on the bed, staring up at the Osborn's beautiful green eyes. "Yeah..." Harry laughed and groaned in pleasure, and he rammed into Peter over and over, pulling out and them slamming in again. Hitting his prostate every time, because he loved hearing Peter scream his name "Take it bug boy...you like that huh?" It had taken Harry only a few days to realise that he loved dirty talk, especially when fucking Peter.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Harry yes!" He whispered, his fists clenching his sides, because Harry had told him not to touch himself. "Oh god...I'm so close!"

"Take it, take it, take it!" Harry whispered, speeding up as he neared his own orgasm "Oh fuck Pete, you are so tight. Like you were made for me...oh I'm so close..." he rubbing his dick back and forth, creating a delicious friction against his prostate. "You're gonna come with me Pete," he whispered, wrapping his hands around Peter's dick. His smart friend cried out in pleasure

"I fucking love you Harry," He whispered truthfully, his hands bringing Harry closer to him, so he could scratch down his back and his muscled shoulders.

Harry started pumping Peter's sensitive dick incredibly forcefully, matching the fast, harsh pace of his thrusts, as he fully sheathed every time, impaling his friend wonderfully onto his hard member. And they both came at the same time, crying out each others names in ecstasy. Harry buried his seed deep inside Peter, and Peter's come covered his chest and stomach. He collapsed on top of him. "Thanks for telling me buddy," Harry whispered peacefully, Peter captured his chin and kissed him, rolling them over, so he straddled him, their dicks rubbing together in a delightful way. Harry looked up at him with hooded eyes. He half smiled, his boyfriend was hot.

Peter traced Harry's face, and started rubbing his nipples. Harry moaned, damn Peter, damn him for knowing exactly what made him hard. He rubbed his nipples till there were almost as erect as his cock, and knew Harry was finally ready for him.

**review if you liked and want more. I love writing for them. so hot.**


End file.
